Shooting My Star
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: What if the episode 'Shooting Star' was from an earlier season. Instead of Bram, it's Faberry? Relationships: Faberry, Brittany, Pizes, Tike Friendships: Finchel, some Samchel and Puckleberry


**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Words: 1,094**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

**Author's Note: I saw Shooting Star, and thought about season two. What would happen if it was the original members.**

* * *

The gun shot rang through the corridors of the building. All the students froze as they heard the noise. Mister Shue then told the kids to stand on the sides of the wall, away from the doors and windows. The guys started to move the furniture around to hide them. Santana and Brittany were hugging each other behind the piano. Artie was near them, with Sam, Finn, and Puck. Mercedes and Lauren were at a corner of the room. Tina and Mike were near another hug, hugging each other. Rachel was looking around the room in panic. She couldn't find the person she was looking for.

All of the members were either crying or had tears running down their face. They heard all the students outside the class room run.

"Guys, start texting, tweeting, find out what you can about what happened, but don't tell anyone where you are okay. Shooters have smart phones too," the teacher told them. All the kids got their phones and started texting, friends, families, anyone.

All the children were scared out of their mind. They didn't want to die.

"San, I'm scared," Brittany said, grabbing onto Santana, afraid of what was going on.

"I know Britt, I'm sorry. Britt, I want you to know that I love you. When we get out of here, I want to be with you," Santana told her, kissing her gently.

It all the members weren't scared, they would be clapping.

All the students sat on the ground. They were huddled up, listening for any sound. They all quieted down when they heard someone walking outside the room. They were scared, they all thought it was the shooter.

A phone vibrated, scaring the kids, causing some to sob more.

"I love you guys," the glee coach told the children he saw as his children.

They all held their breath as they heard someone running and try to open the door. They tensed and pushed themselves harder against the wall.

They tried to sooth each other, while Rachel moved closer to the door.

"Rachel, Rach," Mr. Shue said, as he pushed Rachel back.

"Mister Shue, Quinn is not here. She is in the restroom, and she alone and scared. I have to get her," she whispered back, trying to get through.

"Rach, sit down," the teacher ordered as he pushed her next to Finn on the ground. Finn helped the teacher to get the Jewish girl onto the ground.

"She's going to be fine," Puck told her.

It got quiet, as the students waited for something, anything.

***GLEE***

Quinn was in a stall, standing on the toilet. Tears were streaming down her face. All she could think of was what she wanted to tell people before it was too late. Tell others how she really felt. And that she loved them.

***GLEE***

Puck moved to be closer to Lauren.

"Listen, if we don't make it out of here, I want to tell you that I really like you. I want you to know that this is real, what I'm feeling is real," Puck told her, the most serious he has been since Beth's birth.

Lauren smiled and kissed his cheek.

Rachel watched them. Finn moved closer.

"Hey Rach," he whispered, causing her to look at him. "I'm sorry for all I've done. If something happens, and we don't make it out of here, I don't want you to be mad at me. I can't have you hate me. I know nothing could happen, because you have feeling for someone else, but I hope you can forgive me for the lies and the pain I caused you."

"I forgive you Finn. And I'm sorry for kissing Puck," she responded.

"It's okay," he said.

It was quiet for a while, as the members told each other their maybe-last words. Rachel could handle it anymore. She stood up and tried to get to the door. Mr. Shue tried to hold her back, but she wouldn't budge. Finn helped, and they pulled her away from the door. My. Shue put his hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting Quinn's name. Mike, Puck, and Santana held their girlfriends closer as they watched Rachel fight to go to Quinn.

"Stop," he ordered, "you're only doing to endanger Quinn more."

"You're scaring them, look at them," Finn told her, as they made her look at the others. She had tears running down her face, as she gave up. "It's okay Rachel, it's okay."

Finn pulled Rachel down with her, so she sat down in between Sam and him. They hugged her as she cried.

Artie got out a camera, and told them to say their last words.

"Mom, Dad, Stacy, Stevie I love you guy."

"Burt, take care of my mom and Kurt, please. I love you guys."

Each member said their 'I love you's to family members and friends. Each brought new tears to their faces.

***GLEE***

Quinn stood there, when she heard the restroom door open. Her tears fell quicker, and she gave up. She started to think of all she wished she could have done.

"Quinn?" the voice said, a voice so familiar to her.

Quinn let out a sob, as she exited the stall. "Mr. Shue," she cried as she hugged him. She cried in his shoulder, as people from the stalls next to her exited.

Her teacher led her out and they carefully went the choir room. Once entering, Rachel stood up and ran to Quinn to hug her. Quinn started to cry in the brunette's arms.

The police men started to shout that it was clear. All the children let out a breath of relief as they stood up. Once all the lights were on, they gave each other a group hug. They were happy they had survived, and they were together.

***GLEE***

A day passed, but all the students were still shaken.

"Rachel, wait up," Quinn shouted, as she ran after the singer.

Rachel stopped, and turned.

"What happened yesterday got me thinking about how our lives could end out of nowhere. We have to live at the moment. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you," Quinn whispered.

"I like you too Quinn," Rachel answered.

Quinn leaned down and kissed Rachel. It was loving and sweet.

"I'm happy I get a chance with you, it's what I would regret if I had died," Quinn said.

Both girls hugged and were going to live with what made them happy because they never knew when their lives would be over.


End file.
